


Zombie Nightmare

by brainofck



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Hallucinations, Unreliable Narrator, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainofck/pseuds/brainofck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The goa'uld strike with a new virus.  <span class="small">(Yes, I had a very vivid dream about zombies last night and Jack O'Neill was in it, why do you ask?)</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombie Nightmare

Jack locked down the blast doors behind him. Nobody but Hammond could override his code, and Hammond was dead.

"It's bad out there," he said to the Gateroom at large, as he turned to survey a scene of eerie calm. Carter and Siler were crawling all over the Gate, working frantically. There were dead military and civilian personnel lying limply around the floor. SG-3 looked wired. "I had to kill a grandma, a couple of high school kids, and run three flaming roadblocks to get here. Getting in was no cakewalk, either."

"Well, we've been having a great time," Daniel said tiredly. He was pale and shocky looking, but there was a grim determination to the set of his shoulders. Most of the bodies around the room looked like they had gone down with a single shot. It didn't pay to forget how good Daniel was with a standard issue Beretta. 

"Tell me Fraiser's had a breakthrough," Jack demanded.

"Negative," Reynolds replied. "SG-5 contracted the disease, and where would _you_ go for the juiciest, big brains on the base?

"The physics department?" Jack replied in a lame attempt at humor.

"Fraiser lost almost her entire staff before SG-14 could come to the rescue. Now they're holding down her location."

There was a dull thud on the other side of the blast door.

"I think it's about to be a moot point. That was the distinct sound of somebody setting a C4 charge..." Jack muttered. "Carter?"

"We're ready, sir!" she replied, dropping down from the ladder and taking up a position on the ramp, above him and to his left. Siler held the detonator between his chin and his chest as he made final adjustments.

Daniel was swaying on his feet. He was definitely an unhealthy shade of gray, his lips practically blue, his eyes fogged, as if by cataracts.

"Sorry I didn't do this before you got here," he said, looking directly at Jack. Then he put the muzzle of his weapon under his chin and blew the top of his head off.

Jack watched him collapse to the floor. SG-1 had always agreed it was better to die human.

"Sergeant," Jack croaked, staring at Daniel's corpse.

Dr. Fraiser's voice over the public address system interrupted him.

"Colonel, stop! Please!"

"Sorry, doc. We can't let this thing get offworld. We might be able to hold out long enough for you to send your results out over the network, but we can't let the zombies get to the gate."

"Colonel, listen to me. There are no zombies! The gate teams that went to P9X-723 were all exposed to a local fungal infection. SG-1, SG-3, your test results all show a hallucinogenic toxin in your blood. Colonel, tell your teams to stand down so that we can get in there and help you."

Jack shook his head and thought back over the last twenty-four hours. No. He had _seen_ the havoc outside. 

The distorted faces of the dead in the Gateroom seemed to swim in and out of focus. He blamed it on the adrenaline and the tears. Daniel's eyes were still staring at him. He resisted the urge to go close them. 

This was no hallucination.

"Sorry, doc. No can do."

"Colonel!" she shouted.

He turned to Siler just as they blew the Gateroom doors. His command to detonate was lost in the roar of the explosion, but Siler acknowledged.

Jack took one last look at Carter, P-90 blazing as she provided covering fire, zombies dropping in the kill zone. 

He met Daniel's gaze one last time. 

Fade to white.


End file.
